


Accident

by FrozenMemories



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Joann and Keyla get themselves in a bit of an awkward situation.Tumblr fic prompt: Jola and accident
Relationships: Keyla Detmer/Joann Owosekun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Accident

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry,” Keyla kept mumbling into their joined hands, her face a mortified mask of deeply flushed cheeks.

Joann grimaced a smile through her pain and clutched Keyla’s hand as she leaned uncomfortably back on the bio-bed.

“Tell me again how this happened?” Dr. Culber asked over the gentle whirr of the tricorder that he used to scan Joann’s throbbing nose. He was quite obviously not buying the inconclusively fragmented story they’d pieced together when they’d entered med bay in their sweat pants and crumpled t-shirts.

“It was an accident,” both of them provided at the same time before acquiescing again, not ready to reveal the details of how Keyla had been just a little too eager and Joann had been just too distracted to avoid the ungraceful impact of Keyla’s head to her nose while they were in the throes of passion. 

For the first time, at that. Keyla counted herself lucky that Joann was still willing to hold her hand. Although she could probably ascribe that to the pain that Joann was trying to alleviate.

She watched Dr. Culber work with gentle efficiency at mending the broken bone and swollen tissue and felt the tight grip of Joann’s hand loosen in relief as the injury was healed gradually. 

“Feeling better?”

Joann nodded in response to his gentle voice as Dr. Culber eyed his work once more. “You’ll still feel some tenderness for a while,” he explained, “but otherwise you should be fine.”

Sitting up Joann thanked him and hopped off the bed, wincing slightly at the impact of the bounce. 

“Good night, Doctor,” she said politely and then reached for Keyla’s hand that she had momentarily let go off before.

“Lt. Detmer?” Dr. Culber spoke up again, making Keyla turn, “You might want to be more gentle with your girl,” he lectured with a knowing grin and Keyla felt the blush deepen as she lowered her gaze in shame. 

“It was an accident,” she mumbled once more, relieved when she heard the quiet chuckles from both Joann and the doctor.


End file.
